Operation Love BirdsA ZAGR Story
by TheInvaderZimFanGirl
Summary: Zim falls in love, but who was behind it all'    Find out, reading this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am making up a new version of how ZIM falls in love with Gaz. Sorry only ZATR lovers. There will be more Chapters later on!**

" Yes! I finally succeeded into finding a way that defeats ZIM!" Dib shouted as he held arrows in his hands. "Cupid's arrows, the only way to stop ZIM from taking over Earth. I hope Cupid doesn't come out." He whispered as he saw an angry baby, pounding on the door. It looked like he had rabies.

He saw a sleeping Gaz. He was afraid to do this to her, after what happened with the Pig thing. He was uncertain if what she said in her (completely hidden, evil looking, making so no one would look in it) diary was true.

"Oh, stupid journal that I write in. Even if ZIM and Dib fight, I will always have a crush on ZIM." Dib quoted as reading his flesh and blood sister's diary. He was actually not enraged, but surprised that his sister would write something as girly as that. Dib grabbed his sister and hurried off.

When he got to ZIM's base, he was not surprised that ZIM's gnomes were on. He quickly dodged them and entered the house to find GIR sitting there watching Evil Monkey. GIR did not move and gave Dib total access to go into ZIM's lab.

Dib went into the elevator and was still holding Gaz. He was worried that Gaz would wake up and start hurting him.

"Piggy's… piggy's…" Gaz whispered. Dib starting sweating, and then finally got to ZIM's lab.

ZIM was unaware that Dib and his sister had entered his top secret base. He was experimenting on the kid who was always happy.

"How is my little test subject? Well, you would have never been my test subject if I were not… ZIM. WHICH I AM! ZIM! I AM ZIM!" ZIM shouted as he typed on his computer. Dib aimed.

He shot the arrow right at ZIM's alien butt. He quickly laid Gaz down and ran.

ZIM felt pain for only a second. He looked at Gaz.

"Dib-sister? What are you-"he started. Then the arrow kicked in.

"Yes!" Dib said as he hid behind one of ZIM's machines.

Operation Love Bird was underway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaz, are you awake?" ZIM said. He desperately tried to wake her up.

"ZIM? What am… where am I?" then she blushed, and stood up.

"ZIM! WHAT AM I DOING IN YOUR LAB?" Gaz screamed. "I bet my brother had something to do with this!" Then she looked at the arrow.

"ZIM, there is an arrow in your butt. Now tell me, what am I doing in your lab?"

Then ZIM got closer. "I don't know, but all I know is, I am suddenly attracted to you. Would you, like to go to the park and destroy the ducks with my ray gun?" ZIM said, smiling.

Gaz couldn't believe it. Even though it was pretty girly, her romantic fantasies were coming true. The first date fantasy! It was coming true! She didn't know why there was an arrow in his butt though. That would never happen in one of her fantasies. 'Just go along with it Gaz' she thought.

"Yeah, I think I would like to." She said. First, she blushed. Then, she did a rare thing, she smiled.

ZIM grabbed his ray gun and got his disguise on. Then grabbed GIR, so they wouldn't look too suspicious. Both of them held hands as they walked to the park. Dib followed closely behind. Just in case the arrow didn't really work.

They shot ducks, and held hands. None of the citizens seemed to notice. Which was usual, most of them were idiotic morons, with the exception of a few.

"ZIM, I never thought this would happen. Considering Dib is spying on you all the time." Gaz thought.

ZIM, being pretty close, got closer. The unexpected happened.

He French-kissed her. Dib, behind the bushes, then knew his plan was a success.

I bet now, the reader is wondering WHY Dib would do something like this to destroy ZIM. Well, I will tell you.

The day after Valentine's Day, Dib thought about a movie he watched. Then he got the idea. If ZIM was in love, he would be too distracted to do the mission. OR he would have to choose one. The mission or his love.

Then again, there was the chance of grabbing Gaz and then destroying Earth. But it looked like ZIM was too distracted to do the mission, since he stopped studying happy kid.

Gaz did not stop kissing. They never removed lips. It felt like Heaven on Earth. For both of them.

"Gaz, I know it's the first date but…"

"Just keep doing it," Gaz ordered "And don't stop."

…

Dib quickly ran home and went into his room after Gaz and ZIM departed. Cupid was calm. Too calm.

"Why are you so…? I don't know, not pounding on your cage?" Dib said.

"They don't make people fall in love." Cupid said.

"What?"

"They don't make people fall in love, it's just a myth. It PROJECTS love, makes it so the person they love can see it." Cupid explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, in all those TV shows it says…"

"That cupid's arrows make you fall in love. MYTH! And… your head's too big."

Dib, hurt, was about to deny the fact that his head was big. He then focused on the real thing.

"So… ZIM was in love with my sister the whole time?" Dib yelled.

"Yup." Cupid said.

Dib then had a mini seizure. Regained his composure, and started talking again.

"So the time when I took off his pak, even then ZIM was in love?" (Listen to unaired episode, Ten Minutes to Doom).

"Yup, and sometimes, the projection doesn't last forever." Cupid explained.

Dib was silent. Maybe his plan wasn't so full proof after all.


	3. Chapter 3

ZIM was love struck.

He didn't know what hit him in the butt that day, but to him, that wasn't important. He was transfixed on Gaz. Gaz was all he could think about.

ZIM knew that was a bad thing though.

Every time he tried thinking of a plan to destroy Earth, sooner or later his thoughts would drift off to Gaz. He would try to make a machine, and Gir had to end up doing it (which we all know is a bad thing) instead of ZIM.

Days and days went by and it never went away. This… warm feeling inside of him, it was taking control over the mission.

This 'love' thing was a curse and a blessing all at once. He didn't know what he was going to do. At first, he suspected the arrow, but he took it out and it never stopped. Then he suspected he drank something early on to do this to him. He never wanted love to stop, but yet at the same time, he did.

ZIM had no idea what to do.

…

Dib was fascinated by this all.

He had no idea that a alien could fall in love, more surprisingly, Gaz. Instead of little piggy's, she drew ZIM, with and without his disguise. She would draw them kissing, hugging, holding hands on a picnic in the sunset. Gaz had changed a lot.

Membrane was concerned though, for a while he asked Gaz to go to therapy. Her same reason was that 'she was in love'. Eventually Dr. Membrane ignored it… sort of.

Dib was (to Gaz and ZIM) just an innocent bystander. He saw ZIM actually paying attention in class so he could leave first to see Gaz. He would draw doodles of Gaz, and take Gaz on many dates to places he disliked.

So far in 2 weeks, they have been on 10 dates. So that was a lot. Dib thought that Cupid was lying, but thanks to the FBI arresting Dib all the time, for Christmas they had given him a lie detector. He decided to test it on Cupid.

"Your head is big." Cupid stated.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" The lie detector beeped. "Fine, I guess my head is big. Now, I am wondering, is everything you said, about Cupid Arrows projecting love true?"

"Yes, cupid's arrows project love. I thought I told you this!" Cupid shouted, the lie detector didn't beep. So he knew it was true.

"DIB! I'm leaving. ZIM's taking me to see a meteor shower tonight." Gaz started walking out the door.

"But the next meteor shower isn't for over 10 years. Oh wait, he is going to take you to anot-"

"He's gonna take me to Mars. That's the only place he knows about that is having a meteor shower. I will be back in 3 days." Gaz said.

"Wait, 3 days? The meteor shower is that long?" Dib asked. Then realizing it was a stupid question, he did a face palm. Gaz didn't seem to mind and left.

…

"Ready?" ZIM said.

"Yes, ready." They flew off. Who knows what they would be doing.

This was Dib's perfect opportunity to infiltrate ZIM's base.


	4. Chapter 4

**TADA! Instead of just a ZAGR story, I am also now doing a… well. Let's just say a special guest arrives.**

Dib was not pleased of what he found in ZIM's base.

All the machines would blow up, his plans were erased, and the only thing he could do was contact the Tallest. They would not answer his calls. So Dib just sat around with GIR.

He opened his computer to find a strange alien presence on the outside of Earth. He assumed it was ZIM and Gaz and just left it there.

He looked around. ZIM's base could look like a regular home if there weren't a toilet in the kitchen. The creepiest thing was that GIR was acting… different. He was sad that his master was gone. Dib didn't really care. Gaz was enjoying herself. That's all that really mattered.

…

"Finally! Back in the atmosphere of Earth." The girl said as she walked out of her ship. Mimi was punching in some data codes.

"I, Tak shall finally take over Earth!" she walked over to ZIM's base (to which she was already close by) and knocked on the door. She had her disguise on.

She was very surprised to see Dib at the door. Dib looked even more surprised.

"Tak!"

"Dib?"

"What are you doing in ZIM's base? Aren't you his enemy too? Oh I see you're infiltrating it. Well, I am going to infiltrate it first! Part of my master plan to take ZIM's mission, you see I am going to…"

"Uh, Tak, ZIM hasn't been working on the mission in weeks. He fell in love with my sister." Dib stated.

"Oh… love… only defective paks can fall in love. He's a defective and always has been; he is stupid and got the wrong information. That is why I want to take HIS mission."

"Wait… he never had full potential to be an Invader?" Dib asked surprisingly. Then he realized why.

"Nope, never had full potential, he destroys everything he touches."

Dib desperately wanted her to go away. As he thought about it more… he didn't. Even though she was Irken, she was kind of pretty. He liked her when she wasn't thought to be an Irken. Dib heard a quick run and back. Then GIR started giggling. Dib slowly turned and saw GIR had the arrows.

Then he turned to Tak, not really worrying, and saw there was a arrow in her butt. It didn't seem to affect her… for a second.

"Dib! Look out!" Tak said, but it was too late.

Dib was shot. Right in the buttox.

] "Ow! No! I got hit!"

Tak blushed, Dib gazed.

"Would you… like to go to the park?" Dib said with a smile.

"Yeah… I think I would like to." She said.

Dib reached out his hand and Tak grabbed it.

They walked to the park into the sunset.

` …

"ZIM! This is amazing! It's so beautiful up here." Gaz said as they got off the ship.

"Anything for you my love." He said. They watched the stars.

No one could notice it, but the tiny bit of love projection juice evaporated while they were riding on the ship. ZIM noticed he could start focusing on the mission.

Yet that was hours ago. He was only focusing on Gaz.

Cupid was wrong about his own arrows. If you are truly in love, the arrows projections will change you forever.

ZIM suddenly didn't want to destroy Earth. But protect it.

…

"Should we?"

"Yes."

"But we don't like him!"

"We are still going to destroy it!"

"But ZIM… and Tak…"

"That's the point! There defectives anyway, why not just destroy them?" Red and Purple were arguing. Purple wanted Tak to be alive. Since she was such a great Invader.

They were watching them with secret video cameras. "They are defectives; we might as well say we accidentally destroyed them so we won't have to do the Trial."

"If you give me donuts while we are doing it, I will do it!" Purple said.

"Fine…" groaned Red.

"YAY! DONUTS AND DESTROYING ZIM WILL BE THE BEST DAY EVER!"

** Uh oh! What will happen next? **

**(Could you guys give me ideas? That would be great)**

**I already got something for the next few chapters. I still need ideas though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long! School stuff. So here is chapter 5! When you're done give me some reviews and ideas for the upcoming chapters! Oh I forgot to make a disclaimer at the beginning.**

**I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters. I may add my own character later on maybe. If you use her(if she comes in) you have to ask me permission.**

**Oh, on the reviews tell me if you want my character to come or not.**

Dib heard it all.

He just finished his date with Tak. He had to check up on SOMETHING, so he decided to check on the Irkens.

"I got to save Earth! I got to tell ZIM! Wait… what if he is with it… but they are destroying HIM! I have to find out if he still likes Earth. Good thing I recorded it." Dib shouted to himself.

He quickly called Gaz on the watch phone. She answered.

"Hey Dib!" Gaz said in a nice tone, they were driving home from Mars. They had a fun time and they really liked it.

"Gaz! I need to talk to ZIM… please… now!" Dib shouted. Gaz looked upset; she had really changed a lot during the past few weeks.

She was nice.

It seemed like she had feelings.

She was spending a lot of time with ZIM.

"Okay. Fine, here he is." She said as she handed it to ZIM.

"What is it human fil-"he started.

"ZIM, be nice to him, even if he is stupid." Gaz said.

"Yes, Dib?" he changed his attitude.

"ZIM, the Tallest are planning to destroy Earth with you and Tak on it!" Dib shouted.

"What? Tak's back! Tallest?" ZIM was so confused.

"Here! Listen to this!" Dib said as he turned on the voice recording of the Tallest planning to destroy Earth.

"AHHHHHHHHH AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHH!" ZIM screamed. "Wait, what's this got to do with Tak besides destroying her; I thought we all hated her."

"Well she came up to your base and I answered the door and…" as Dib explained, ZIM's eyes got wider and wider. In the background he could see Tak, along with GIR and Mimi hugging.

"W-w-w-hat?" ZIM was completely surprised in three days the Tallest plan to destroy the world with ZIM on in, Dib was going out with Tak, and GIR could fall in love…. He just found out how his love showed for Gaz too.

Looks like he was going to defend Earth.

"Fine DIB, ZIM will defend your filthy planet, but I will let you know it is only for MY LIFE and Gaz's." he smiled at Gaz and Gaz smiled at him.

"Oh good, once you get back one of the rooms will kind of be trashed. I am going on a double date with Tak, Mimi, and GIR. See ya! Bye!" the watch went blank.

Gaz was hugging ZIM tightly on the rest of the way home. He realized this was kind of different then the girl he fell in love with, so he was going to ask her why.

"Gaz… why do you act differently then you did when we first met and first dated? I like old Gaz, not sweet pretty prissy Gaz. She played video games like Piggy Vampire Slayer… (I know it's the wrong game but it's ZIM's personality)" as ZIM continued on, Gaz started to realize that she WAS acting strange. It wasn't that she was in love though; it was because she never had a boyfriend.

"I guess, I just wanted to make you happy…..but…. I can't believe I needed you to tell me that Gaz was the person you fell in love with. From now on, it's old Gaz, not more pink dresses," then her pink dress went back to a normal one that she always wore "No more hair up in a bow (as you can see Gaz changed immensely)" she took her hair down "no more being nice to Dib and NO MORE not playing my Game Slave 2 when I am not having a date with you." She completely changed back to her normal self, and ZIM liked it a lot.

ZIM dropped her off at her house. As soon as he dropped her off, she started playing Vampire Piggy Slayer. ZIM was happy.

Dib was on the couch, staring at the wall and smiling. Gaz looked up and saw ZIM, but she didn't want Dib to know that.

"What are you looking at dweeb?" she said. Dib was shocked that she was being mean to him. As Dib looked at her, she looked different. She was even playing her Game Slave 2! What was going on?

"Oh. I was just imagining Tak. Why are you bugging me? Did you break up with ZIM? Did he break up with you? Oh I am going to take off his Pak for so long just to torture him and…" Dib was frantic. He didn't want his sister to be hurt in anyway whatsoever.

"No, dork, I just realized I wasn't me. Leave me alone while I play my Game Slave." She said. Dib then realized that he sort of missed the old Gaz, he was glad to have her back.

She walked into her room and used the watch to call ZIM.

ZIM answered the phone. She needed to ask him a few things.

"Hello Love Pig. I can't wait for our next date." He said.

"ZIM, you've been acting differently since we first started dating too. Why?"

"Well… you are the only thing I can focus on and," he started. He couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"ZIM, I want you to act like you did before. Test on humans, make awesome weapons, you can even talk in third person. That is the only thing that will make me happy." Gaz said.

"Fine Dib-Sister, ZIM will act like ZIM did before. ZIM wants you to meet him here at base at 3:00 tonight. Okay?" Gaz smiled.

"Okay, and it's Gaz." ZIM smiled back.

"Goodnight Zimmy." Gaz said.

"Goodnight Love Pig." ZIM said back and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

ZIM was waiting.

Gaz said she would be at ZIM's base at 3. It was 3:15.

"GIR! Where is Gaz?" ZIM shouted. He was starting to worry about something the humans called, being 'stood up'.

"She out there!" GIR pointed out the window. There was Gaz in her normal clothes and playing her Game Slave 2. ZIM smiled and waved, then kept working on his ray gun and started testing on Nick(**Thanks to Sam who told be the kid's name!) **to see if he could possibly ever be sad with, being probed and all.

"ZIM! Open the door!" Gaz shouted. He opened the door and Gaz walked in cautiously.

"I was afraid those creepy robot parents of yours were going to attack me." Gaz said.

"What about those guard stuffed animals of yours?" ZIM said.

"Oh, those… yeah, I guess I would be afraid of them if I weren't their master." Gaz said with a rare smile.

"So… I was remembering our first date during the watch call. I was wondering if we could," ZIM then gasped for breath, because he thought the human's "kissing" was disgusting. "Kiss?" ZIM struggled to say.

"Sure we can kiss." Gaz said non chalantly. She started to lean forward and ZIM quickly stopped her.

"Not here… I am afraid the Dib followed you, so I have a perfect place. GIR! Get me the…. REMOTE!" ZIM ordered. GIR quickly handed him, surprisingly, the right remote. The Irken pressed the biggest button on the remote and suddenly…

They were by the ocean, on a beach, in the night under the beautiful stars.

"ZIM… I…"

"Don't talk, just kiss." For a second, ZIM made sure that Dib was not around. When he was sure that they were alone they kissed.

For what seemed like days the kissed on the beach. They both retreated at the exact same time.

"Let's go work on some weapons to defeat your leaders or whatever." Gaz said, then ZIM quickly transported them to the base.

Dib and Tak were knocking at the door. GIR and Mimi were waving at each other from the window.

"Crap!" ZIM shouted. "When did I invite them?

"Oh well… let's let them in and make the weapons."

"Finally Alien Scum!" Dib shouted. Tak was hurt by it. Dib didn't seem to notice.

They went to work.

(**Sorry this chapter was so short. I am working on a new story and I am planning to finish this one in 2 chapters.)**


	7. Chapter 7

*Incoming Transmission*

"ZIM…" Red said with grief.

"We're getting rid of him soon. Just put up with it." Purple said with hope.

"Invader ZIM reporting my Tallest," ZIM started off his transmission with the normal thing. "And I would like to inform you that YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" ZIM shouted.

The Tallest were shocked. How could ZIM possibly know what was up? In the background, he could see the large headed boy, a purple haired girl, and Tak. They were all laughing like little children.

"What?" Red questioned.

"How did he," Purple started. He looked at the boy again.

*Transmission Cut*

"Is it possible to rewind a transmission?" Purple asked.

"Yes, but,"

"THEN REWIND IT!" Purple shouted. Red was very confused, so instead of just asking why, he just watched the screen rewind.

"Pause it!" Purple shouted. Then he pointed to Dib. "Isn't that the kid that studies aliens and stuff?"

"Well, to us, he's the alien…" Red said. They both burst out laughing after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"But seriously," Purple said. "Is he?"

"Yeah, I think so." Red said. Then he realized something.

"HE BUTTED IN OUR CONVORSATION!" Red shouted. "Now he KNOW's that we're going to destroy Earth!" Red was furious. They had just gotten to the Solar System. They were not that far from Earth.

"They are going to be beaten immensely." Purple said.

…

They were all waiting.

Except for the rest of the world. They didn't know that in a few minutes they were going to be invaded by aliens. Just the four of them. On a big ship that they created the other night.

ZIM and Gaz were holding hands in their defense suits. The suits had all their advanced weapons that they shall fight the tallest. They were looking at each other like this was the end and started kissing.

Dib and Tak were holding hands too. Same suits and weapons, just not staring at each other. They were having a difficult relationship ever since the night when they started making weapons. Dib didn't know what he said but something made Tak a little mad.

Dib departed from Tak and looked at the screen. He saw the Massive and started punching in a few numbers, ready to teleport them to invade the Massive and destroy it with the Tallest inside.

They all got in the teleporter. All of them excited to destroy something as big as the Massive. They were quickly teleported to…

"The Snack Storage!" ZIM shouted with glee. He was acting like his Irken self; he always wanted to go to this room. Sadly, he had to destroy it. ZIM set up the teleporter to the next room, while Dib planted bombs that would go off when he pressed a certain button.

They teleported room after room after room and finally they got to the room to where the tallest were.

"ZIM! What a pleasant surprise, oh look! Tak is here too!" Red said, Purple was right behind him.

Dib was quickly lodging bombs in the last room. Gaz was creepily staring at the Tallest, making them twitch once in a while. While ZIM was just ready to destroy the Tallest for good.

Staring and staring, it seemed like it went on for hours, but it only went on for a few minutes.

"Psst, ZIM, we're ready." ZIM quickly set up the teleporter and they all got in quickly. Not even a telling the plan thing. Just leaving.

When they were back on Earth, Dib pressed the button, and a huge explosion was heard all around the world.

They had won.

…

(No, this is not the epilogue; I am leading to the epilogue by doing this.)

It had been 7 years since the exploding of the Tallest Red and Purple (Sorry Tallest fans), and ZIM was now the Tallest. He was not on the Massive though, for now, Skoodge would be the Tallest until he got back. He had to do something.

"Gaz," he said "We've been together nonstop since we were ten. I have to ask you this, but I will do it in the Earth filth traditional way." ZIM said. He bent down on one knee and said the words he thought he would never say to anyone. He took out a rare diamond ring and said

"Gaz Membrane, will you marry me?"

Gaz was shocked; she smiled the biggest smile she ever made in her life.

"YES! YES ZIM! I WILL!" (Okay, next line I am taking from a movie, I do not own the Princess Bride.)

There have only been a few good kisses since the beginning of time, but this kiss was the best beyond all the others.

They then flew up to Irk and had a traditional Irken wedding.

…

"Dib…" Tak said. "I don't think I want to be just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Tak said

"You mean…" Dib said.

"I want to be married Dib! I love you! Please! Propose to me!" Tak shouted.

"I don't think I can marry an alien." Dib said with a frown.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DATE ME DIB? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Tak shouted.

"I will, think about it…" Dib said, and walked away.


	8. Epilouge

"Kat! Time to go to Skool!" (Okay, Kat is MINE! NO ONE CAN USE HER EXCEPT ME!) ZIM shouted, with Gaz at his side.

A little girl came out; she had white skin and blue hair, and had dark blue eyes. Her pak was blue and she had 3 fingers on each hand, unlike her parents, who only had two.

"Daddy, didn't there used to be Invaders? I wanna be one of those!" Kat said in her cute voice.

"Kat, I stopped that when I made a peace treaty, besides, we live on Earth now. You have to go to Skool." ZIM said.

Earth was now a mix of Irkens and Humans. ZIM and Gaz were the rulers of all of now what was called Irath.

"Fine daddy, see you after school! Say Hi to Uncle Dib for me!" Kat said as she walked off to school.

…

"Tak, I've been thinking about this for a long time." Dib said. He bent down on one knee.

"I love you. And I just wanted to make the right choice. So here I am asking… will you, marry me?" Dib said.

Instead of a, YES! Tak actually thought about it. "Hmmm… I don't know. It took you THIS LONG to propose. Okay… I guess I'm a defect, but yes."

So ZIM and Dib became friends… sort of. They all lived happily ever after, well, in Earth way.

The End.


End file.
